A type of wiper system finding increasing acceptance includes an elongated steel tube fixed to the vehicle body below the windshield, which serves as the foundation or frame to which other components may be mounted. Amongst these components are various housings, such as the housing for the drive motor or the pivot housings for the wiper shafts. Conventionally, the motor housing is fixed to a separate bracket that is welded to the frame tube. Such a bracket provides a relatively large and flat surface to which the motor housing can be securely bolted. However, the bracket does represent an additional component, which inevitably adds cost. In addition, the high forces experienced in wiper systems, especially those with long wipers and heavy motors, require a very strong weld of bracket tube to prevent fatigue that could result from the overhung load. A direct connection of housing to frame tube could eliminate components and manufacturing steps. However, there is no immediately obvious way of securely fixing a housing, like the motor housing, to a tube of round cross section.